1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven zooming apparatus which is driven by the motor to vary a focal length of a lens, and more precisely, it relates to an apparatus for restricting the zooming range of a motor driven zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known apparatus for restricting a zooming range of a zoom lens, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 53-48732, the angular displacement of a cam ring, which moves the zoom lens to change focal length, is mechanically restricted by adjustable stops. The zooming range can be optionally adjusted by adjusting the positions of the stops within predetermined limits.
However, if the known zooming range restricting apparatus is applied to a motor driven zoom lens, a collision would occur between the stops at the limits of the angular displacement of cam ring, thus resulting in decreased durability and controllability.